


ghosts that we knew

by baeminhyuk



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, happy spooky szn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeminhyuk/pseuds/baeminhyuk
Summary: It's eerie enough just to be standing here. This was someone's home, but it’s like they just got up and left.Or died.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50
Collections: #GGFLASHFIC





	ghosts that we knew

**Author's Note:**

> just taking jisoo's "i'm not scary" [line](https://twitter.com/DIORLISAS/status/1119104235453370371?s=20) and jennie being afraid of literally [everything](https://twitter.com/jnkloops/status/1018425731783593984?s=20) one step higher

Jennie doesn't know _how_ she let Jisoo talk her into this. She hates things like this, and she’s familiar with the urban legends and creepy anecdotes about this run-down house tucked right up against the onramp to the freeway at the very edge of town. She's heard about the mother and baby ghosts that show up in photographs on occasion, and she’s familiar with the story of the broken-down backhoe that sits on the property.

(12 years ago, the town was just about ready to tear the house down, brought in all the equipment to do it, but the electronics started going crazy and none of it would work properly. They tried on and off for three months. One day, all of a sudden, the backhoe sunk down into the ground and while they were trying to pull it out, one of the workers slipped under the tire of the huge, industrial-grade digger and his leg was so badly mangled that they had to amputate from the knee down. Appa handled the man's lawsuit.)

Jennie doesn’t see any reason why she would want to go to this stupid house, even if it is with her girlfriend, who she loves and trusts, and she’s 24 years old and shouldn't be scared of ghost stories.

It's just that she read this article on the Internet which said that for the past 30 years — no one seems to know how long the house has been empty — there have been exactly seven car accidents a year within 200 meters of the onramp and that creepy old house.

"It's cool, babe. We're walking anyway," is Jisoo's argument when she tells her this.

" _You're_ walking. I am not going to this stupid house."

"Scared?" Jisoo asks, tossing a bottle of water into her backpack. Jisoo’s teasing her. Jennie’s not going to let her bully her into this. "Huh? I mean, come on. It's just a couple little ghosts."

"Jisoo, do you understand what you're doing? Even if these ghosts _do_ exist, it's very clear they _don't_ want people around and... You're upsetting the natural balance of..."

"Come on," Jisoo laughs, sliding her knee between Jennie’s legs and lowering herself down so she's hovering just above her on her bed. "Either you come with me, or you stay here all by yourself."

Jennie gives her a look, pushes at her shoulder, but Jisoo just smiles. " _Your_ house isn't _haunted_."

She smirks. "When did I ever say that?

"Jisoo." She's whining. She doesn't want to do this.

Jisoo hands her a backpack, tells her the holy water is inside, just in case, and she doesn't notice how badly Jennie’s shaking until they park her sedan about half a mile from this beaten-down thing and Jisoo takes her hand once they're walking in the dark. She asks her if she's scared and Jennie berates her for ten minutes, telling her she doesn't want to be here and that if she wanted to go on this suicide mission, she could go the hell alone. Jisoo doesn't let her turn back, though, says something about how if they're going to be murdered by ghosts, they might as well be murdered together.

That's when Jennie starts to cry.

"I don't want to go!" She says, hiccuping when Jisoo stands right in front of her on the shoulder of the road and puts her hands on her face. "I'm _scared_."

"Babe, look at me. Nothing's gonna happen, alright? I'm not gonna let anything happen." It soothes her only a little bit, and then Jisoo kisses her. "It's just an old house anyway. I don't really believe all that ghost crap."

"Hence, the holy water," Jennie mumbles.

Jisoo laughs almost all the way to this shoddy, worn out house with no glass in the windows and weeds grown up over the porch. It just _looks_ scary.

Jisoo's hand grips her a little harder and Jennie wonders if that's for her benefit or Jisoo’s. 

A flashlight illuminates the entryway to the house when they push through the door. The wallpaper is peeling off and there are cobwebs and dust on every surface. The stairs are right in front of the door and lead up to the second floor, and she hopes to god Jisoo won't make her go up there, because in the movies, everyone _always_ gets fucked when they go up to the second story of the house. 

They step lightly through half open pocket doors leading into the living room. The furniture is all there, and uncovered, and it's eerie enough just to be standing here, seeing this. This was someone's _home_ , but it’s like the residents of this place just got up and left. 

Or died.

Jisoo moves the flashlight around and she sees a framed picture hanging precariously on the wall, of a man and a woman. The woman is seated and the man is standing behind her, one hand on her shoulder. Jisoo, of course, gets closer and shines the light right on their faces and a chill runs down Jennie's spine. The couple looks no more than about 25. There's a thin gold band on the woman's ring finger. Jennie hates to think about it, but she looks terribly unhappy in the photo. But then again, in most of the photos she's seen from that long ago, people weren’t smiling. 

Jisoo tugs her hand and they go through another door and into the kitchen. The stove is an old wood-fired one, and there's a ceramic sink with a few dishes piled next to it. Jennie looks over her shoulder for some reason. She doesn't know why. She honestly feels like she's interrupting something here and she can't shake it off. She does notice that Jisoo hasn't said a word since they were outside, and she hasn't touched a thing, either. Jennie thinks that her girlfriend’s a little spooked, too. She flexes her fingers in her grasp and Jisoo squeezes her hand, but doesn't look at her.

She hears Jisoo say, "Holy shit," and then her feet are moving because the older girl is pulling her, and she sees what she was cursing about. The dining room table in the next room is set with three places. There's an old wooden high chair at one of the places. There is a lot less dust in this room than in the others.

Jennie whispers Jisoo’s name because she really, _really_ wants to leave.

Then Jisoo says, "Did you hear that?" and either she's become an excellent actress or she's actually scared, because Jennie hears the waver in her voice and she stands stock-still. 

Jennie hears something moving upstairs and feels like she can't breathe. She's frozen in place with fear, so it's a good thing Jisoo has the presence of mind to start running and pull her back to the front of the house and through the door.

They're barely off the porch when the door slams hard behind them. 

Jisoo doesn't let go of her hand, but she says, “Jennie, _run_ ,” and pulls her along with her. Jisoo is faster than her and she seems to have forgotten that, until Jennie yanks on her hand and she slows down a bit so she can keep up with her. They're both in excellent shape, so running all the way back to the truck isn’t difficult for them, and Jennie’s got so much adrenaline running through her right now that she could probably sprint all the way home, no problem.

Jisoo pushes her into the car through the driver's side door and hops in after her, puts her hands on the wheel (after hitting the 'door lock' button three times) and asks, "You okay?"

"No!" Jennie shrieks, hitting her hard on the arm. Jisoo grabs her hand to make her stop after the third time she does it. "I'm terrified, you piece of shit! I _hate_ you for making me do that! God only knows what would have happened if we'd stayed any longer."

She doesn't even realize she's crying until Jisoo’s got her arms around her and she notices she's getting her shirt wet.

“I’m so mad at you.”

"I'm sorry," Jisoo says.

"No you're not."

"Yeah, I am." Jisoo pushes her away a bit, uses both hands to push her hair off her face. "I didn't think the place was actually _haunted_. I mean I didn't even believe in..." She stops talking, just looks at Jennie. "We literally just got chased by ghosts."

"Jisoo," she laughs pathetically. The other girl smiles at her and kisses her quickly. "Can you please take me home? Even though I doubt I'll be able to sleep until we're back in Seoul because you're a _complete jackass_."

"Hey." Jisoo’s fingertips brush against her jaw, forcing her to look at her. "I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you, right? You're fine."

"I'll feel a lot better when we're far, far away from that goddamn house."

She laughs at her, just the slightest bit, and kisses her again, murmurs another apology, and Jennie realizes she means it. 

That doesn't mean she doesn't say _I told you so_ when her car won't start and the gas gauge is empty even though she filled it on the way over. They call Lisa for a ride and make it back to Jisoo's place just fine. 

In the morning when they go to pick up the car, it starts right up on the first try and the gas gauge is back to showing 'full'.

"No more ghost hunting expeditions," Jennie tells Jisoo, choosing not to mention that the older girl’s hand is a little shaky as she drives them home in the daylight.

"Cross my damn heart," she promises.

When they have to get back on the road to drive to Seoul, they take the back roads to the next town and get onto the freeway there, instead of using the haunted onramp.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the mumford & sons song
> 
> p.s. stream [lovesick girls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyRsYk0LyA8) and [the album](https://open.spotify.com/album/4DrS5uqr2LBqfTF5nsRtyT?si=kWjkxN15TVmc21q0pWI0nw8)


End file.
